1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spring-loaded clamp for, and method of, hanging an elevator pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elevator pads are used to protect elevator walls from being scratched or damaged when the elevator is being used to carry large or bulky objects such as furniture. One common approach is to use custom tailored elevator pads in which grommets are formed into the pad at positions corresponding to hooks or plugs protruding from the elevator walls. This method is costly as each pad must have custom made and positioned grommets. Another method forms straps on one side of the pad so that the pad""s straps may be placed over protruding hooks. This approach also suffers from the cost of creating and forming the strap and at times is inconvenient to use. Another method uses a clothespin-like clamp to hold the pad, in which the clamp must be pressed to open the jaws in scissors-like fashion. See (http://www.westcoastpads.com/hooks).
The invention provides an improved method and device for hanging elevator pads. According to one aspect of the invention, an elevator pad clamp is provided that includes a back plate having an attachment end for holding the back plate in relation to an elevator wall and having two wing segments extending away from a surface of the back plate. A clamp plate is hinged to the wing segments at a clamp axis, and a spring is hinged to the wing segments and positioned to bias the clamp plate in a first state. A lever portion is hinged to the wing segments at a lever axis. The lever portion has an urging member shaped to urge against a first surface of the clamp plate as the lever portion is rotated about the lever axis to cause the clamp plate to rotate about the clamp axis.
According to another aspect of the invention, the clamping device has two states. In an open state the clamp plate and the back plate define an open set of elevator-pad receiving jaws. The device may remain in the open state without depressing the lever. In a closed state, the jaws are closed and locked. The device may remain in the closed state without depressing the lever.